A Little Piece Of Heaven
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Filled with a sense of helplessness, a sense of powerlessness. An overwhelming feeling of dread. My limbs go weak, my mouth dry. Eyes shutting inch by inch. The pain my body has once endured I feel no more. Every single breath is being removed, and then all goes black. Chuck/Blair One-Shot AU


**Chuck/Blair - One Shot.**

 **Extremely AU.**

 **Happy Halloween! Let the Madness commence.**

* * *

 _ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Filled with a sense of helplessness, a sense of powerlessness. An overwhelming feeling of dread. My limbs go weak, my mouth dry. Eyes shutting inch by inch. The pain my body has once endured I feel no more. Every single breath is being removed, and then all goes black.**_

"Chuck... so uh did you ever figure out where you wanted to go tonight?" scratching his head subtly.

"Nathaniel my man I sure have" coming over to set next to him. "It is Victrola." pointing at his phone in hand. "Its opening night is sure to be a blast!"

"Victrola?" looking puzzled.

"Yes. Its this new club. Its been the talk around town for months." bending down to tie his five hundred dollar shoes.

"Huh... I wonder why I haven't heard about it until now?"

"Because Nathaniel my man all your worried about is who to throw that silly little ball to next." laughing out loud.

"Come on man, Lacrosse isn't all that bad. Besides you can certainly use the exercise, considering you don't get any." snickering back.

"Now that's not entirely true now is it?" raising his head to look at his childhood friend. "I get plenty of exercise. I promise you that."

"Yeah I guess if you want to call it that. But that's still no vigorous activity." flashing his pearly whites.

"Evidently you've never seen me in the bedroom dear friend." getting up and grabbing his suit jacket. He was definitely looking up to pare tonight.

"Sense were onto bedroom activities, are you planning on bringing any one home tonight?" Knowing his friend as a ladies man, a womanizer to be exact.

"But of course. One, two, three... I'm not quit sure yet how many lucky ladies will grace my bed tonight." smirking at the thought.

"Gosh man I seriously don't know how you do it." grinning at his friend "I mean surely it must get tiring."

"Never!" texting his driver to bring the limo around "I'll tell you what is tiring though. Coming home to the same damn women every day. Letting the same women boss you around. Sharing your bed with the same person every night. That Nathaniel is tiring. Why would any man in their right mind want that."

"I don't know Chuck its nice having someone always there. I know when Bree Buckley and I were together it was one of the greatest times of my life."

"Bree Buckley..." rolling his eyes "As in the same girl who cheated on you with Carter Baizen. Come on man what's it been three months now." remembering how hurt his friend had been.

"I cant help it man." getting up and grabbing his coat. "There was just something about her. I thought she was the one."

"God please stop before I purge our last meal." making a gagging face "That's your problem man, you've not gotten yourself out there. Explored what all Manhattan has to offer. How can you expect to get over her if you not willing to try. Commence in a little bit of fun a little bit of sin my dear friend."

"Uh huh..." shaking his head back and fourth. Maybe Chuck had a point.

"Your single man and have been for quit some time. Its time you start sampling the goods." turning to leave at that point.

* * *

 **Ellie Goulding - Hanging On feat. Tinie Tempah**

Arriving at the Club soon seemed like the best idea ever. It was opening night and Victrola was packed. Something about all those bodies packed under one roof brought a trill to ones dimer. The music and the vibration, the colors strobbing through the air. The noise, laughter, clattering of drinks. It was all a sure sign of the high times and it soon took over your very soul.

Looking around the spans of the room, his eyes traveled over the vass amounts of bodies moving insync against one another. And that's when he saw her. Full dark ringlet curls lying just under her breast. Skin that was almost ghostly white. In those few short moment he found his body moving on its own accord almost as if something was navigating himself towards her. He was upon her, he could feel the vibrations pass between their bodies. A smell of something camphoric and almost erotic passed through his sense, and that's when he see's her turn to face him. Her eyes, oh how they penetrate into his very soul. Taking in a breath, his eyes soon break her powerful gaze and travel down the beautiful structure of her face before settling on her perfectly pouty lips. Colored the most darkest shade of red he's ever seen. The color set up against the paleness of her skin is beyond anything he's ever seen before. Its clear this girl, no this women is the most exquisite individual he's ever seen.

"Hi" he finally states after finally mustering up the strength to say something. But still yet he was clearly off his game. 'Hi' seriously what happened to the norm 'I'm Chuck Bass'.

"Hello" she spoke looking into two almond shaped eyes.

"I mean..." shaking his head back and fourth. "Hi... I'm Chuck Bass." Okay now he got it right. And she'd said hello back after his first failed attempt. And oh how beautiful her voice sounded.

"I know." was all she offered.

"So you've heard of me then." looking down at his feet before moving his head back up. "Most people do." hearing the music pick up even louder.

"That'd be true." again such small interactions.

"What was that? I don't think I got your name." He wasn't sure what she'd just said. It was impossibly loud.

"I didn't offer." she states before flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Okay" clearly this girl was being a bit more difficult then what he was used to. "One usually introduces themselves when meeting someone new."

"Yeah... that's how introductions typically work." sighing before rolling her eyes and looking off to her right.

"Typically yes." he states before deciding defeat.

Granted she was beautiful, well if he were being correct she was the most striking women he'd ever seen. But it was also apparent that she didn't want anything to do with him either. Which only seemed bothering him all the more. He was Chuck Bass for crying out loud. But he was not about to let someone flake him off. So swallowing what pride he had left he turned to leave. But in those quick moments of him turning that's when he felt her hand on his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait... don't go." she states before pulling him towards her.

"I thought you didn't..." he soon trailed off feeling her body press closer to his.

"Don't think... just do." grabbing both of his much larger arms and pulling them to encircle her waist before staring up into his eyes.

 **Ellie Goulding - Beating Heart**

In that moment my mind if filled with confusion, exhilaration that this wasn't the end. Only seconds ago did I think she wanted nothing to do with me. But oh how I was wrong. Feeling her pull my arms around her small yet curvaceous waist only electrified my arousal for her even more. Looking into those dark pools of eyes I find myself drowning into the depths of whatever this feeling is. Then her hands are on my face each finger running up and down my jawline before bringing my face down closer to hers. In that moment the intensity was almost to much. I was about to look away but that's when it happened. Her lips crashed into mine igniting a fire I'd never felt before. Her lips were impossibly soft and tasted of something sweet that'd had never been left on his taste buds before. But before deepening the kiss even more, he felt her lips press into his once more leaving a hard yet soft somber before leaving him in a wake of his own emotions. Looking up and around its then he realizes that she's still with him only now her back in facing his front.

Her body moves from side to side pulling him closer. Bringing one of her arms up and around his neck before moving his head down even more. Standing upon her tip toes she tastes his lips once again. Nipping his lower lip lightly before pulling away and giving him a quick smirk. He finds himself transfixed on this little vixen in his arms. The feel of her hands, body, lips just everything in that moment comes crashing down on him hard. He sucks in a breath as her backside grinds into him even more. Feeling himself grow even harder. At this point he knows she feels it too. She maneuvers herself to face him once more. Her hand grazing up and down on his hardened member and very apparent bulge.

"Come home with me tonight." he states hoping she'll say yes.

"You want me to come home with you." looking him in the eyes.

"Yes more then anything." he lets slip. Damn if he didn't sound like some desperate love struck school boy in that moment.

"Hmm..." she ponders, deciding not to make him suffer for long.

"Please." he says once again. What was wrong with him. What now Chuck Bass begs?

"Okay." she all but whispers into the shell of his ear.

In that moment his face breaks out in the biggest grin. Watching her eyes and mouth do the same. Feeling eager to finally have her all to himself all alone, he grabs her hand before pulling her through the threshold of bodies its then he notices his friend Nate with two blonde atop his lap. He laughs and catches the eyes of his childhood friend before raising his eyes upward in appreciation that his buddy has finally moved on. He then see's Nate's eyes travel to the girl in question holding his hand. Before turning them back at him. With a silent reward as to 'who is she? and where did you find this remarkable looking women?' Tightening his hold on her he finds himself smirking before heading to the door.

* * *

"Well you have me here in your lovely home by the way" looking around the spacious living area "Whatever shall we do?" turning to face him.

"First off... let me start by telling you how beautiful you looked tonight" taking a step closer.

"Beautiful you say. Anything else?" taking one step forward.

"Exquisite I might add. And to be perfectly honestly you took my breath away when I first saw you." looking down into her two dark orbs again.

"Damn your good." batting her lashes insensibly. Before turning away from him.

"I suppose I can be." lifting his shoulders with a shrug.

"So you admit it then." she states before raising her voice slightly. "You think your some god given gift to women."

"Wait, what?" confusion overtaking his head and face. "I... I didn't mean for it to sound cocky."

"Yes you did!" turning to face him once again. "Wondering. Do you use these pick up lines with every women you hook up with?"

"Uh... well not exactly." Who was this women and what was she doing with his head. "I mean none of this is some act." getting frustrated and flustered at the same time.

"Oh isn't it. You could've fooled me." tilting her head to the side.

"Look your free to leave if you'd like." no sooner then the words left his mouth he regretted them. "I mean I'm not controlling you or telling you to stay."

"Good!" moving forward, coming closer and closer till she is finally only inches from him. "Because I thrive on sovereignty." looking into his eyes.

"You what?" finding her even more astonishing then before. It was like she was from another decade another time.

"I'm in control not you!" she states before pointing her finger in his hardened chest. Leading him back towards his bed.

The feel of his limbs hitting the base of the bed told him all he needed to know. This girl, no this amazing women had just commanded him into his bedroom. And now she was pushing him back onto the bed, and whispers 'Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't question what I'm about to do.' Without a thought in his head he listen to each and ever instruction she gives him. With a nod of his head and a devilish grin from her face its begins.

"We're going to have a little fun. Are you game?" she ask while biting her lower lip.

"What type of game." he instantly says.

"Sorry cant tell you that part. Other then I know you'll like it."

"How do you know that?"

"No questioning me or this game will end before its even started."

"Okay." confirming with a nod.

"So..." coming to climb atop him before straddling him. "I'll ask you again. Do you want to play or not?"

"More then anything." he slowly but steadily breaths out. Having her on top of him was only making him harder.

"Excellent." smiling widely down at him.

 **Emily Browning Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Slow Version**

Moving from his body and onto the floor she sets off to his walk-in closet. Where she grabs three silk ties, before turning and walking back into his room. Coming to stand at the foot of his bed its then she takes his shoes and socks off from his feet.

"Now undo your belt and unbuckle your pants." watching him as he does what she's instructed.

She then pulls the offending material from his body. Leaving him completely bare from the waist down. Taking one foot at a time she wraps them up with the ties before securing them snugly against the metal rod below them. Moving forward she begins to crawl atop the bed, straddling him once again. With a quick and swift motion she lefts his shirt up and over his shoulders before throwing it to the side. Taking a moment to admire his naked body that laid before her. She then takes the last tie and pulls his arms up and together wrapping the material around them snugly before securing it onto the headboard.

"Stay as still as you can. No speaking." she states before bringing her fingers down to his lips grazing them lightly. "Don't even breath loudly."

He feels her fingers trail a intoxicating dance around his face, almost as if she was memorizing every single detail. Watching her lean closer and closer until he feels her nibble on his earlobe before trailing feather like kisses down his jaw. A feeling of coolness breaks on the side of his jawline and its then he realizes that she just tasted him. Releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding he watched as she lifted her short material of a dress if that's what you'd even call it up and over her head and toss it to the side. Its then he realizes how magnificent her body truly is. Raking his eyes up and down in praises to this beautiful, beautiful women atop him.

"You like what you see" she whispers lowly. Watching him nod a yes.

And oh God did he ever like what he seen. No he loved what he was looking at. The swells of her breast and the way the red lace laid against them perfectly. The way her black stocking clad legs seemed to match the smaller laced material covering the part he wanted to see and touch most.

"You want to touch me don't you?" she states before grinding herself into him even more.

"More then anything." he says while wrestling with the restraints on his hands.

"Ahh... ahh. That's not how this game works now is it?" reaching back to unclasp her bra, and sliding it from her shoulders and off her body.

"Please, let me show you how good I can make you feel." he states before moving even more. Her breast was full and perfectly round.

"I'm the one who's in control. I'll let you show me just how good you are in due time. Until then, down boy." She says while patting his head.

She begins to grind herself center into him even more. Causeing him to grow harder if that is even possible. Only the flimsy material of her barely there panties separated them from being skin to skin. He pushed himself up so she could feel just how bad he wanted her. Causing her to breath heavily before moving faster.

"You want me don't you?" coming to a halt then navigating her body further down before brushing her dainty hand over his member.

"OHH..." he seethes under his teeth. The feel of her hand on his dick was becoming to much.

Watching her take him in her hand completely before moving up and down and squeezing his balls for reassurance that she was going to play with him a little like this. Working him more and more he then feels his resistance slacking. His breathing becoming faster and more erratic. Knowing he was going to come soon in her hand and not in that sweet little pussy of hers. He begins to fight it even more, the feeling of her, the motion of her hand, the way it made his dick just stand at attention. He could last he would show her. Right?

"You will come for me!" she states while watching his head shake into a no. Picking up her speed even more. "I said come... come... Chuck COME!"

And just like that his warm fluids spew from his head and onto her hand. Feeling completely spent he releases the biggest breath. This was certainly one of the most intense hand jobs he'd ever been given. Its then he watches her face dip down and her tongue come out to taste him. Licking the tip of his member before raising back up.

"Taste good." she says before raising up long enough to remove her panties from her body.

She then slides her body back up the length of his until her pussy is only inches away from his mouth. His senses are instantly assaulted by something heady yet sweet too. He looks her in the eyes almost in a way of asking her permission.

"Taste me Chuck." wiggling her hips slightly.

He does just that. His tongue coming forward and dipping between her sweet folds. He can feel the heat radiating from her sex. Licking her up and down, before settling on her tiny bud, the one he knew would drive her all the more wild. Sucking and swirling his tongue in a circular motion. He feels her body tighten even more and the feel of her hands come down to his face. Her hips begin to rock back and forth and she beings to ride his face. This action causing him to grow hard once again. He picks up pace licking her faster and sucking her harder. And then it happens her thighs begin to shake and tighten around his head. With her body arched and her head dropped back she begins to yell his name as well as other profanities to the wind.

"CHUCKKK..." breathing loudly. "So good... you lick me so good."

"Please I'm begging you. Untie me and I'll show you just how good I can make you feel." he says once again. "Please!"

"I guess I can... sense you've been a good boy." she slides down his body and unties his feet, then back up to the top to do the same for his hands.

He feels the material slip from his wrist and with expert speed his hands come out seeking what he wanted to touch all along. His head and body adverting up. Grabbing her breast and sucking each dusky nipple into hardened little peaks. He then flips them over so that she's now lying under him. He leans down and lightly kisses her lips before slipping his tongue out to taste her lips. He's surprised to find her tongue come forth seeking entrance into his mouth. He lightly nips her bottom lip which causes her lips to part slightly. He then slips his tongue fully into her mouth. Their tongues begin to dance into a rhythmic motion. He's never tasted anything like her before. Something so sweet, untainted, and wholesome. His senses tingle with want and desire. He then reluctantly pulls away before reaching over into his bedside drawl and grabbing that small square packet.

"I need to feel you. All of you." he states before tearing the package open and sliding it down his length.

His eyes then find hers staring heavily at him. With a quick thrust he's inside her. Finally their bodies becoming one. He stalls for a moment catching his breath and restraints from coming that very moment. She felt impossibly tight, causing his dick to throb even more. He soon begins to move slowly in and out of her. Watching her lips part to release breathy moans.

"Faster Chuck!" she insists.

He then begins to propel even faster, picking up more and more speed. Knowing that this is what she wanted. Her breaths turn into moans causing him to push even more. He can feel the build up already but still he's dead set on letting her finish first this time.

"Harder Chuck... Harder!" her body begins to rock back and forth meeting each thrust with her own force.

Lunging into her harder and harder, faster and faster. His breathing starts to become erratic. He knows she close he can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. With one last forceful drive into her. He watches as the pleasure takes over. She screams his name over and over like a monotony she's repeated over and over in her head. He then starts to thrust even harder seeking his own release.

"Blair..." she says in breathy moans. "That's my name, Blair."

Being surprised by this all of a sudden recognition of her name. He rams into her core even harder. Which cause her to break into another fit of pleasure and soon his own body is following behind. Finding its own gratification. All the while chanting her name over and over again.

* * *

Both laying there with sweat glistening on their bodies. No words were mentioned. No question's asked. There was no reason to. He knew this was the most outrageous sex he'd ever had. And that was saying something coming from him. Looking over at her he could tell she was well satisfied. Watching her skin shine in the moonlight the way her chestnut curls seemed to splay outward and onto his pillow. Her lips still unmistakably red and pouty. He was completely fascinated with her. How can someone hold such timeless beauty even after a night of dancing and wild hot sex. Shaking his head he begin to ponder what it was about this women that seemed to drive him mad and possibly even abandon everything that made him who he was. Getting up from the bed, he glances back at her once more before turning to go in his bathroom.

"Come on Chuck get yourself together. Are you really going to let this one night stand affect you. Your Chuck Bass. You've had countless of ladies grace your bed. This girl is no different! She's just another notch on the rankings. Another nobody. You cant let her affect you like this. Do what you've done numerous of times before and throw her out. She came and served her purpose. You have no use for her anymore."

Granted he told himself this over and over while looking his self in the mirror. But could he actually go through with it. Or would this girl become more then just a one time habit. Opening the door and shutting the light off he beings to walk back out into his room. He see's her setting upward and one of his bedside lamps turned on.

"You're back." she states.

"Yes, that I am." he says coming to stand by the bed.

"Here I was thinking I'd have to come in there to retrieve you." smiling up at him.

"Nah" chuckling slightly.

"Chuck, listen I want you to know I had a wonderful time with you. You certainly kept true to your word." looking at him.

"I told you I was good." he says before turning from her penetrating gaze. Those eyes, her eyes would surely haunt him for the rest of his life. But he had to do this. He had to let her go. He couldn't do this.

"Well aren't we proud. Are we ready for round two?" pulling the covers down, showing her bare body before him once again.

"Uh... well uh" Gosh this was going to be harder then he initially thought.

"I mean you do want to play with me again, right?" biting her lower lip.

"Blair... listen, tonight was fun. I liked it a lot. But I... well I'm just feeling kinda tired." He says after contemplating what to tell her.

"Oh that's understandable. I guess morning sex will have to do then." she says before turning to flick off the light.

"No, I don't think you understood me. There will be no more sex for us Blair." he see's her stall midway before dropping her hand from the light. "You can find some money in that bedside table next to you for a cab. I'll call you a taxi if you want."

 **Deftones-Change**

"Was the sex not good for you Chuck?" raising her head slightly. "Was I not good enough for your standards." she begins to raise her voice.

"Blair the sex was great. You were great. Its just I don't do seconds. You understand that right?"

"Oh I understand perfectly." raising up from the bed.

Its then he see's her feet hit the floor and his bedside table flip over with a loud bang. Knocking the lamp down. Flickers of light cascade through out his room. His eyes begin to seek out her figure within the mayhem that had taken place only seconds ago.

"Blair... what the fuck." says searching his room from side to side.

"You really think its that easy don't you!" coming forth from the darkened shadows. "Well I'm sorry Chuck Bass. I will not be one of your throwaways."

"Stop it with the over dramatics." looking at her now.

"Over dramatics." laughing wickedly out loud. "If you thought that was over dramatized then you seriously have no clue whats coming." taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about." watching her figure come closer, on instinct his body pulls him backwards.

"I will not be some one and done slut on your hit or miss list." stalking closer and closer to him. "You honestly thought you'd bring me back here for your quick little fuck fest didn't you. So you can get what you want and be done with me. Well no I'm sorry not this time. I refuse to be some quick fuck!" standing before him.

"Listen, I... didn't mean it like that." holding his hands up in surrender. "Your over thinking this whole situa..."

Its then his words are cut off and his hand is thrust upward. Twisting it into an odd shape. He begins to yell out from the discomfort that it brings him. Finding her eyes once more begging for her to release.

"Blair please... stop!" he states closing his eyes from the strain on his wrist. "Blair... Let go! Please let go!"

"Whats wrong Chuck don't you want to play with me?" batting her eyes in innocence. "Is this not fun!" raising her voice even more.

"Not like this." sucking in a breath "Your hurting me... please let me go."

"You liked this game before. Didn't anyone tell you that with pleasure comes pain." twisting his wrist even more.

"BLAIR!" he begins to cry out. "please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry okay. I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you like that." feeling the tears stain his face.

"Oh your sorry..." laughing even more. "Your sorry, your sorry, YOUR SORRY!" pulling his hand down quickly before apply more pressure.

"YES... I'M SORRY!" he chants even more. "I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth." begging her to let loose. For someone so small she sure had one hell of a grip.

"Not going to work this time Chuck Bass. I will make you remember me!" forcing him down to his knees while turning his wrist even more.

In those crucial moments he heard the venom laced in her words, and the hate radiating from her face. His heart begins to beat quicker. And his breathing increases tenfold. And that's when he hears its. A sickening snap radiates through his ears. Looking down he see's his bone protruding out of his skin with a stream of blood spurting from his wrist. His head drops from agonizing pain that moves quickly up his arm and onto his whole body. He shakes for the pain is simply to much to bare. He begins to yell and hiss. All he can see is red, red everywhere! His body begins to fall onto the ground. And his cries become less and less.

"I will make you remember me Chuck Bass" she whispers once again. Coming down to her knees, she drops her head back then pulls it forward. Her eyes are now wild, eyes red. Teeth sharp and jagged. Lunging in she taste the first bit of blood enticing a frenzy in herself she begins to drink more and more of him.

Filled with a sense of helplessness, a sense of powerlessness. An overwhelming feeling of dread. I feel my limbs go weak, my mouth dry. Eyes shutting inch by inch. The pain my body has once endured I feel no more. Every single breath is being removed, and then all goes black.

* * *

As night turns into day and day into night. He finds his eyes open. His body sore. A shiver breaks through his body unlike nothing he'd felt before. It those quick moments the realization that he isn't even breathing sets in. Panic comes forth in his eyes. Hands moving frantically over his body before settling on his heart. He fills and fills for a heartbeat but non is there. Raising his body up quickly he begins to scan the room. Noting quickly he was still in his suite. Searching for thoughts as to what had happened prier.

"I thought you'd never wake up." she states while coming from the bathroom.

"Who are you?" he asks "What are you doing here?"

"Oh think really, really hard in that little mind of yours." walking to the bed.

"I don't know" touching his heart once more. "What's wrong with me?" looking up into her eyes.

"Here let me refresh your memory." climbing on the bed and settling atop of him. She leans in and presses her lips to his.

 **Eternity - Rachel Taylor**

The moment her lips touch his, he see's all. The club, the dancing. Them in his limo. The ride in the elevator. Him and her in his room. The game, the pleasure she'd brought him. Those deep dark eyes that seemed to drown him every time. The way her skin glowed in the midnight hour. Her chestnut curls lain out before him. Her deep red and pouty lips smirking at him. 'Tastes Good' he remembered her saying it. But then the lights go out and darkness over takes his thoughts. Her rage, her hate, he'd hurt her yes, but she'd hurt him more. His eyes shoot open and he pushes her away from him.

"It was you... you did this to me!" feeling the anger radiate from inside him. It then he feels the ache... the hunger... the pain of something new.

"CHUCK... calm down." moving next to him.

"Calm down... CALM DOWN!" bringing his hands up to his mouth. He begins to feel the source of his problem. Surely this cannot be. He feels them. Serrated jagged and sharp. "What is this." he says before getting up and walking to the mirror in his bathroom.

"Listen to me. There only like that because your angry." following behind him.

"Because I'm angry... Look at me!" turning to face her. "What am I? What are you?"

"Vampire, monster, succubus, whatever it is that you call my kind these days." looking down to inspect her nails.

"Vampire?" he says before turning and grabbing her hand. "Your joking right?"

"No." pulling her hand from his grasp.

"You cant be serious. I mean this is all just to mu..." his words being cut off. Instantly he grabs his head for the pain is to much to bare.

"That pain your feeling right now will always be there. You will never feel anything like it. The want, the need for blood will never be sated. You'll never feel satisfied. The hunger alone will drive you mad."

"Please help me... BLAIR HELP ME!" raising his voice even more.

"Come" grabbing for his hand and pulling it down. She navigates him back into the room. She sets him down then grabs for the glass near by. "Drink!"

"What is it?" taking the glass from her hand.

"Do you want the pain to stop or not. Drink!" watching him bring the glass up to his mouth.

The moment the liquid hits his lips and splashes onto his tongue realization sets in. This is blood, this will be his meal for forever. His eyes open quickly and shock takes over his body. He drinks and drinks as if he could never quench his thirst. Until ever single drop is gone.

"More!" he states while licking his lips in an almost animalistic yet provocative way.

"I think that's enough for right now." grabbing the glass from his hand.

"Blair it still hurts. I still hurt. I need more." he pleads with her. "This hunger is unlike any other. Help me please!"

"I'm sorry for hurting you before, you'd made me so angry and unfortunately this unbearable rage comes forth when that happens but I will. I'll help you Chuck. Yes this hunger will always be there but it can be controlled. I'll show you." coming to set next to him.

"Why me?" staring over at her. "Why me Blair. You could've had anyone that night." he need to know why would she do this to him.

"Because... I knew you were destined for me." she whispers.

"Destined. What do you mean?" taking on a confused look.

"Come on Chuck don't tell you didn't feel it too. This uncontrollable pull. You may have tried to deny it then but please don't deny it now." taking his hands into hers.

"I'll admit I did feel it. Not just this attraction but also something more I was drawn to you the moment I seen you. Yes at the time I questioned it, and denied it. But I don't want to anymore." looking into her dark eyes once again. The same eyes the swept him in time after time again.

"You understand what all of this means don't you Chuck? I have given you immortality. You belong to me as I belong to you. Our minds, bodies and souls are forever damned into eternity."

"I do, but if I were to be damned I'm glad its entrusted to you." feeling this uncontrollable want and need for her.

"I've dreamt about being with you forever." leaning her face in closer.

"You will be mine and I will be yours, until infinity runs out." he states before pressing his lips into hers.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween** _my fellow readers. I do hope you liked this story. I know it went a little her and a little there. I possibly even lost some readers along the way. The whole bedroom smut scene was inspired by Ed Westwick's new show WICKED CITY if you haven't checked it out yet you most definitely should! For those who did watch get the chance to watch it then you probably understand the whole getting tied up thing lol. Except this time it was him on the retrieving line. I wanted to do something a smidge darker for Halloween and I hope this did its justice. I painted Blair as the predator in this one. Even though I LOVE Chuck and Blair fic where Chuck is painted the predator or vampire I thought I'd do something a bit more different and make Blair be that in this. But please leave me a review I'd love to hear your opinion. And I hope you enjoyed this one-shot Halloween story._

 _xoxo_

 _B_


End file.
